


Before you say yes

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, M/M, The alley scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to say yes, Castiel is not exactely pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before you say yes

Dean Winchester - hunter extraordinaire, good son, great brother - is contemplating his life choices while being beaten to a pulp by the only person he has ever loved as much, though very differently, as his brother. He knows this was a bad idea, and he knows Castiel doesn't deserve this, but it's the only way to make sure Sam stays **Sam** , damnit, and no matter how much Dean loves his angel, he can't let Sam say 'yes' to the devil, when Dean actually has a way of preventing that.

As the thought enters his consciousness the angel's hands still and Dean thinks that **this** (his angel angel looking at him, angry, pitying him, his knuckles bruised and red with Dean's blood) is the last thing he'll ever see, before he finally decides that Dean is not worthy of him, and he sends Dean screaming back to the pit, as he threathend to do not so long ago. What he hadn't expected is Castiel reaching out to him, cupping his face and leaning in, his lips ghosting across Dean's, reverently and warm and he can feel the angel's smile as he repeats, though this time lovingly: _"I did it, all of it, for you"_

**Author's Note:**

> I was replaying this scene in my head, and as far as I remembered this was what he said, and it fitted the idea I had. So this is why, even though I now know better (thank you youtube), I am saying "screw the actual manuscript, the angel totally said that here", and if you start saying stuff like 'Good God, Ya'll', I'll have you know that the line went "..rebelled [pause for dramatic effect] and you failed..."... And you shall convince me of nothing else.
> 
> Criticism is most welcome on every other aspect of this, though :)


End file.
